


For Your Entertainment

by nyghtmare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild dubcon, minor bl3 spoilers, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Rhys was invited to a business meeting aboard the Zanara, Katagawa's so called pleasure yacht. Katagawa insisted other companies would be attending, so begrudgingly he went. Atlas couldn't be the only company not to attend afterall, not when he needed to be making connections. Katagawa wouldn't lie to him, right?





	For Your Entertainment

Rhys knew this was a bad idea as his ship docked to the much larger one. Compared to Katagawa’s “Pleasure Yacht”, his ship looked like a mere shuttle. A well-crafted, state of the art Atlas shuttle, but tiny nonetheless.

Rhys couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Katagawa Jr. was a child. A spoiled rich kid born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He didn’t know the meaning of hard work when things were just handed to him. Then again, he had killed off his siblings just to inherit a place in the company…

Rhys shuddered and scrubbed his flesh hand over his face with an aggravated groan. Why had he come again? Oh, right, because the flashy git that was Katagawa was hosting a business party. Rhys knew it was just to show off, but he had to suck it up. Atlas needed to be represented and by the looks of it, other companies were already there if the amount of ships around were any clue.

Still, Rhys had a feeling the only company the man actually wanted here was his. Well… more specifically, Rhys himself.

“Sir, we are safe to deboard,” one of the crew said, drawing Rhys from his thoughts.

Sighing heavily, Rhys looked up at the crew. “Stay close, we will _not_ be long,” he ordered before climbing to his feet. He followed his guards off the ship wishing, not for the first time, that Zer0 could have come instead. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his guards, he just trusted Zer0 more…

Too late now.

A butler, if you could call the robotic sphere that, greeted them once they passed the airlock and proceeded to lead them down the long hall. A corridor that was lavishly decorated with gaudy chandeliers and hard wood flooring. It was made to be much homier than a normal ship, but it only reeked of misspent money and, by the end of it, Rhys was frowning in distaste.

Where was that damn lazy river, huh?

Their robotic guide stopped in front of a door with faint club music drifting through the metal, _party_ music.

Rhys frowned as something told him this wasn’t going to be a business party after all.

“This way, sirs,” the robot tittered, placing a metal palm on a panel that opened the door with a hiss of hydraulics.

Rhys took one last look at the butler sphere as he walked by, he was definitely going to have to steal himself one of those, with its little painted on bow tie. Honestly, the best thing to come out of Maliwan, the _only_ good thing were those badass death spheres.

“Holy shit,” Rhys blurted out. His train of thought derailed the second he stepped through the door and he halted in his tracks, wide eyes looking around the grand room.

Pleasure Yacht was correct. The vast room was a large club, Katagawa’s own personal club complete with a dance floor and a well-stocked bar run by more robo-spheres, and really, he would have made a joke about Katagawa’s love for balls, but his mind was still struggling to catch up with what he was seeing.

This wasn’t a business meeting, it was an orgy. An actual _fucking_ orgy. Katagawa had had the nerve to invite Rhys to a fucking sex party and he’d fallen for it! Really, Rhys had no right being surprised, the man was obsessed with him after all.

Rhys’s eyes swept the room.

There were people sprawled out over tables, laying across laps, or dancing provocatively on the dance floor. Others fucked on the floor or against the walls, or any surface really. The room smelt of sweat and sex and… Really, Rhys did not care to know what else.

And there, amongst all of it, sat Katagawa in what might as well have been a damn throne looking bored with some guy knelt between his legs. Unlike the rest of the people in the room, Katagawa was still dressed in his tacky suit, one pale hand tangled in the hair of the man currently blowing him.

What was worse, Rhys was quick to note, was the man looked eerily like Rhys. Same hair, similar clothing, same build. He couldn’t tear his eyes away and he scowled at the sight, finally looking up to find Katagawa watching him.

The bored look on Katagawa’s face had been replaced with a smirk and bright eyes. His fingers tightened in the man’s hair and Rhys watched as Katagawa rolled his hips up, thrusting himself into the man’s mouth.

Rhys’s scowl deepened as he found himself watching, unwanted heat surging through him. Definitely _not_ from jealousy and, least of all, arousal.

Katagawa was looking at him through hooded eyes, that ever-present smirk set in his plump lips until they parted on a moan of one-word Rhys could tell even if he couldn’t hear it.

_‘Rhys.’_

Heat surged through him again, heat he had no business feeling as arousal clenched in his gut and it took every fibre of his being not to shiver. He felt his cock twitch in interest and immediately tore his gaze away.

This was _not_ happening.

He promptly turned and stormed through the door he’d just come through, pushing past his guards on the way. The two shocked men were too busy staring to follow Rhys and he wasn’t going to wait for them.

He was _not_ doing this.

He made it halfway down the hall before he heard his name called in that cocky, arrogant voice that sent another annoyingly pleasant shiver up his spine. He’d be lying if he said it was the first time he’d pictured Katagawa calling his name. That was the problem, the dangerous problem.

Katagawa was hot. He could have done worse as far as stalkers went, and he almost wished he had. Maybe then he wouldn’t have let the other man crawl under his skin.

Katagawa caught up to him quick and it was then Rhys realised his legs had betrayed him, subconsciously slowing down to a stop on their own volition, but he still refused to look at the man behind him.

“You’re just going to leave after the show I put on just for _you_?” Katagawa purred, moving closer to Rhys, much to the Atlas CEO’s annoyance.

“Screw you, Katagawa.”

“Mm, that’s the idea,” Katagawa replied, sliding a hand up Rhys’s metal arm. Rhys watched the fingers dance over the smooth metal and fought to supress a shiver and the desire to feel those fingers against his skin.

_He could just give in…_

“No,” Rhys stated. “Get your hand off me.”

Katagawa leaned into Rhys’s ear. “Make me,” he purred, breath warm against Rhys’s skin and this time he did shiver. “I want you,” Katagawa continued as Rhys desperately tried to get his feet working again. The other man’s lips brushed Rhys’s ear as his wandering hand slid down Rhys’s torso. “And I know you want me too.”

_Would it be so bad?_

Those devilish fingers sent fire crashing through Rhys’s veins, but Rhys caught Katagawa’s thin wrist in his metal hand before it could dip past his waistline. Hesitating as Katagawa’s lips travelled down his neck.

“I can make you feel so good,” Katagawa continued, voice breathy and the heat of it sent a shiver up Rhys’ spine.

Heat was pooling rapidly in his gut now. He side stepped out of Katagawa’s arms as he tugged hard causing the Maliwan executive to stumble forward and Rhys spun him around before slamming him against the wall.

Katagawa’s back hit the wall hard, but if it hurt… well, Rhys hoped it did even though the man gave no indication that it had. Katagawa’s hands were fisted in his clothes, pulling Rhys close, demanding his space, his attention, his _air_.

Their lips locked in a heated, demanding kiss. Katagawa’s teeth bit hard before his tongue swept over the hurt and forced its way past Rhys’s lips, delving into the warmth of his mouth, and Rhys didn’t stop him.

Rhys bit at the slick tongue before sucking on it harshly, drawing a moan from Katagawa. The sound of it went straight to Rhys’s dick, he could feel himself getting hard. He shuddered, pressing himself flush against the other. His fingers tugged at Katagawa’s shirt, determined to brush over skin.

He shouldn’t be doing this. He _couldn’t_ be doing this. He knew he should pull away now, but his hands weren’t listening as they smoothed over the warm skin of Katagawa’s hips, drawing a sharp intake of air from Katagawa. He could feel the man tremble beneath his fingertips.

How long had Katagawa wanted him?

He knew he shouldn’t… but fuck if he didn’t want to. How long had it been since he’d been with someone? Constantly putting his personal life aside, putting his all into Atlas. He deserved this. Deserved to watch his rival succumb to him.

And Katagawa was so willing.

Breaking the kiss, Rhys finally looked Katagawa’s dazed expression only to frown. He caught the man’s chin roughly in his grip, forcing Katagawa to look at him and the frowned deepened at how glazed Katagawa’s eyes were. He took a step back.

“You’re high.”

“Yes,” Katagawa replied with a grin, hands sliding down Rhys’s chest. “Just something to enhance the pleasure. Want some?” He hooked a finger in Rhys’s pants attempting to coax him closer, but Rhys didn’t budge.

Dropping his hand from Katagawa’s chin, Rhys pressed his palm flat against Katagawa’s chest, holding him back. “No,” he said with a heavy sigh, willing his body to calm down. He was going to need one hell of a cold shower when he got off this stupid ship.

He wasn’t going to do this, not with Katagawa under the influence. “I’m not taking advantage of you.”

Katagawa barked out a laugh. He grabbed the wrist of Rhys’s flesh hand and brought it to his groin, holding it against the obvious bulge in his pants as he rolled his hips into it and drawing a groan from his own lips.

Rhys didn’t try and stop him as arousal stirred inside his own body.

“Does this feel like taking advantage of me?” Katagawa breathed, hips still rocking. “I want you, I’ve wanted you so bad. I’m not letting you leave this ship until you fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”

Rhys bit his lip to stop the groan threatening to escape as his own arousal throbbed, cock twitching inside his pants. His fingers squeezed Katagawa through his slacks, drawing a moan from those kiss-swollen lips. The tension between them was thick.

Despite everything Katagawa had put Rhys through – the games, the manipulations, the violence, _trying _to steal his bloody company for fuck’s sake – he still didn’t want to take advantage of Katagawa, because despite not being innocent himself, he _was_ a better man.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t feel his resolve slipping. Katagawa was hot and Rhys was a lonely man.

“How long?” Rhys asked, only expanding when Katagawa raise a questioning eyebrow. “How long have you wanted me?”

Katagawa chuckled, wrapping his free hand around a metal wrist. “You made waves, Rhys. Young new CEO bringing a dead company back to life, powerful, cunning.” He pulled Rhys’s metal arm up, and Rhys didn’t stop him. “Hot too. I had to have you.” He slid his tongue up a metal digit, lips wrapping around the tip, and Rhys was transfixed. He sank his lips down on Rhys’s finger and Rhys could feel that treacherous tongue sliding over the artificial sensors in his fingers.

His cock twitched again in interest.

Tearing his fingers back, Rhys closed the distance between them once again. “Bedroom?” he mumbled before crushing their lips together, resolve completely crumbling.

Rhys was not a better man.

A groan was muffled between their lips, and Rhys wasn’t sure who it belonged to, didn’t care either as Katagawa was slipping from his grip and tugging him down the hall by the wrist.

It felt good to be wanted even if it was by his crazy rival. In that moment, he didn’t care past the primal need that burned through his veins and when Katagawa stopped at a door, clumsily trying to get it open in haste, Rhys moulded himself to Katagawa’s back. His lips travelled hungrily over the exposed skin of his rival’s neck, biting and sucking at soft skin with the determination to leave a mark.

Katagawa moaned Rhys’s name, body shuddering in Rhys’s arms. He gave up fighting with the door and spun to face Rhys before dropping to his knees. His fingers desperately pulling and fighting with Rhys’s belt until it gave way in his hands and he moved on to work Rhys’ pants open.

Rhys knew he should have stopped him, so close to a private room. At least he hoped they were, but then Katagawa was pulling his pants down just enough to get at Rhys’s underwear and the hot mouth on his clothed cock was heaven. He groaned, fingers sliding into Katagawa’s hair, hips pushing forward.

Nuzzling into Rhys’s groin almost affectionately, Katagawa’s fingers hooked into the waistband, pulling Rhys’s underwear down just enough for his cock to spring free. It hit and slid over Katagawa’s cheek, and he buried his face into the wiry curls at the base. His lips and tongue worked over the base of Rhys’s cock, drawing a deep groan from Rhys’s lips.

Katagawa’s tongue slid flat up Rhys’s shaft, never breaking eye contact as he nuzzled the hot flesh and drew a groan from Rhys’s lips. His lips lead a trail back down, pausing to occasionally suck teasingly and lavishing the area with a wet swipe of his tongue.

“Fuck,” Rhys breathed, eyes fluttering and threatening to close. His hand tightened in Katagawa’s hair, pushing him closer. “Enough teasing.”

Looking up at Rhys through heavily lidded eyes and thick lashes, Katagawa ran his tongue back up the underside and wrapped his lips around the tip. He sucked at the sensitive flesh, tongue swirling around.

A shudder crawled up Rhys’s spine as heat clenched in his gut. He stared back into Katagawa’s eyes, one dark with lust and the other an orange M, mocking him. He _almost_ wanted to laugh, might have too, but Katagawa chose then to swallow him completely ripping a moan from Rhys’s lip as his cock was surrounded by wet heat.

Katagawa took him all in until his face was pressed once again into the curls of Rhys’s body hair. Rhys couldn’t help but wonder how he did it without choking, but Katagawa swallowed around him and he could feel those throat muscles contract, clearing all thoughts left in his head with a gasp of Katagawa’s name.

Pleasure sang through his veins, and Rhys braced himself, metal palm flat on the door behind Katagawa. The other tightened in Katagawa’s hair, groaning as the man pulled back and he could feel his cock drag through the slick walls of Katagawa’s mouth.

He cursed under his breath, heavy lids open as he watched Katagawa hungrily. He let his echo eye activate, recording the sight for later.

Katagawa paused at the tip, sucking at the soft flesh before his tongue dipped into the slit with a groan.

Rhys’s fingers tightened, wanting to see just how non-existent Katagawa’s gag reflex really was. He held Katagawa’s head still by his hair, earning a moan in response. Katagawa held his jaw open for Rhys, eyes pleading, and Rhys couldn’t refuse him.

He pushed into Katagawa’s greedy mouth, enjoying the feel of himself slid over a velvet tongue and down his throat. The pace was slow at first, testing it, but it wasn’t long before he picked up speed, thrusting past those willing lips.

Katagawa’s eyes pricked with tears from the strain, saliva running down his chin. Mouth stretched and lips swollen around Rhys’s dick. He sucked and swallowed, creating delicious friction that was driving Rhys wild, and Rhys was burning up.

With a growl, Rhys’s hand tugged on Katagawa’s hair, pulling his head back quickly as he slipped from those sinful lips. His metal hand quickly curled around the base of his cock, squeezing just enough to stave off his release despite his body screaming at him to let go.

He was panting as Katagawa climbed to his feet on shaky legs, a smirk tugging at those abused lips before Rhys pulled him into a harsh kiss.

“Bed, _now**.**_”

With a hiss of hydraulics, the door slid open behind Katagawa and the only reason he didn’t fall with it, was the tight grip on Rhys’s suit. They stumbled into the room blindly, lips locked together in another hungry kiss.

Rhys pushed off Katagawa’s suit jacket as soon as the man regained his footing, letting it fall to the floor unceremoniously, and his followed a second later when Katagawa retaliated. Rhys’s fingers tugged on Katagawa’s tie, loosening it before moving on to the buttons of the man’s shirt. He finished two before impatience took over and he ripped the rest off with a tug of his cybernetic hand.

Katagawa broke the kiss, but the protest died on his lips as Rhys’s hands splayed out over his chest, the metal one warmed to keep it body temperature. His fingers dipped and traced over lean muscles, feeling Katagawa squirm under his touch.

When Katagawa’s legs hit the bed, Rhys pulled back, divesting himself of the rest of his shirt and tie while Katagawa did the same. Rhys barely let their clothes fall before he spun Katagawa around until the other’s back was flush against his chest and his lips moved down an exposed neck, biting down on the smooth flesh and ripping a groan from Katagawa’s lips.

“Come on,” Katagawa said, voice wavering into a whine. “Fuck me already.”

Rhys chuckled, wrapping his flesh arm around Katagawa while the metal one dipped lower, cupping Katagawa through his pants. “I will when _I’m_ ready.”

Katagawa’s breath caught, hips rocking into Rhys’s touch. “Do you want me to beg?” he replied, voice cutting when Rhys squeezed.

“You will be,” Rhys replied, trying to ignore the delicious friction of Katagawa’s pants against his cock every time Katagawa squirmed. It would be so easy to give in to that pleasure, to fuck Katagawa into the mattress. He wanted to.

Katagawa open his mouth to retaliate, but Rhys didn’t give him the chance.

“You know, it’s lonely at the top. Makes a guy have to get…” Rhys trailed off as his echo eye flashed, sending a command to his arm. A second later the palm began to vibrate. “Crafty,” he finished, whispering into the man’s ear.

A loud moan escaped Katagawa’s throat, head falling back onto Rhys’s shoulder. The vibrations started slow as Rhys palmed him through the thin fabric of his slacks but it wasn’t long before the intensity began to increase.

Rhys toyed with him, ramping up the intensity before backing off again, making Katagawa squirm in his arms. The man arched his back barely coherent as he moaned, hips rutting into Rhys’s touch. His hands clutching to Rhys’s arms, desperately holding on.

Rhys slipped his hand inside Katagawa’s pants, still open from earlier in Katagawa’s haste to chase after Rhys. He ran his palm flat over Katagawa’s cock, drawing a loud moan from and a gasp of his name from Katagawa’s lips.

“W-wait,” he whimpered. “Close, so… so close. Please, I need…. I need you. Fuck me…”

“You think I am going to fuck you that easily? After all the shit you put me through?” Rhys purred in his ear. He squeezed Katagawa through his underwear, upping the intensity until Katagawa’s body was arching off his again, trembling against Rhys. Lips parted in a silent shout, eyes rolled back. His nails dug into Rhys’s arms, but Rhys didn’t stop.

“Hm, I’ll let you cum, take the edge off. _Then_ I am fucking you into that mattress.”

Katagawa whimpered again and Rhys could practically feel the tension in Katagawa’s body, pulled tight like a string ready to snap. If the sight alone didn’t warn him Katagawa was close, the filth and moans leaving his mouth sure did, desperate pleas for him to stop before he came.

And he did this, Rhys did this to him. He finally had the power now.

The sensors in his hand picked up the pulsing of Katagawa’s cock, and not a moment too soon. He retracted his hand instantly, completely stopping all stimulation to Katagawa’s cock.

A cry of frustration tore from Katagawa’s lips as his orgasm hit, the pleasure of it robbed from him by the lack of stimulus. He let out a whine, cursing Rhys loudly as he trembled in Rhys’s arms. “Fuck— fuck you!”

Rhys knew Katagawa had cum, but there was no satisfaction in it. No true release. All the tension and fire still burning underneath. He chuckled, lips traveling up Katagawa’s neck before he nipped at the pulse point. He shoved Katagawa onto the bed, not giving him a second longer to recover.

“Knees,” Rhys said as he began to pull off his own pants. His ECHO eye lit up again, running a quick scan to see if Katagawa was clean, something he probably should have done sooner given the company Katagawa kept. The scan completed and Rhys was honestly surprised to find the man healthy.

He snorted.

“What’s so funny?” Katagawa snapped, clearly cranky in light of his ruined orgasm. Rhys just found it funnier. Katagawa slowly pushed himself up, taking longer than Rhys had liked.

“_Knees_,” Rhys ordered, more demanding this time as his confidence continued to swell. He smacked Katagawa on the ass, drawing an exaggerated moan from the man’s lips. He cocked an eyebrow, there was no way _that_ glorified love tap caused that much of a reaction, unless…

Finally up on his knees, Katagawa pressed his cheek into the sheets below, keeping his hips up and spine arched as Rhys quickly rid him of his pants and underwear. He swayed his hips, drawing Rhys’s attention to the black plug currently inside him, the reason why Katagawa had moaned.

Trailing fingers up a now bare thigh, Rhys chuckled softly. “Is this all for me?” he asked, teasingly pushing on the black silicon base.

Katagawa’s breath caught, hands tightening in the sheets. He shuddered from the overstimulation of it. “Don’t flat—”

Rhys pressed on the toy again, forcing Katagawa to interrupt himself with a groan of pleasure.

“_Yes,_” he finally bit out. “Fuck me… _now_.”

“Still so bossy,” Rhys replied, teasing the toy again just to watch Katagawa shutter.

“If you don’t fuck me, I’ll tie you down and fuck myself on your—nghh.” Katagawa’s words were cut off by a whimper as Rhys removed the toy, tossing it aside.

“Lube, condoms?” Rhys queried.

“Oh fuck! Just put it in!”

Rhys laughed, climbing onto the bed. If he was honest with himself, he couldn’t wait any longer either. Kneeling between Katagawa’s legs, he took hold of a sharp hip with his metal hand. His flesh hand helped guide himself to Katagawa’s entrance and he teased his tip against the other’s stretched hole, earing himself a needy whimper, hips pushing back against him.

“_Please_,” Katagawa breathed, and this time Rhys took pity on him.

Pushing himself into Katawaga’s tight heat, they both moaned in unison. He didn’t know how long Katagawa had been wearing that toy for, but he was still blissfully tight, and Rhys slid fully in until he was pressed up against Katagawa’s ass.

“Don’t stop,” Katagawa breathed, voice catching on a moan. His hands fisted in the sheets as he was rocking back on Rhys’s cock.

Soon Rhys was fucking into Katagawa, quick hard thrusts that had them both groaning in pleasure. He leaned over Katagawa, fisting his flesh hand into Katagawa’s hair and keeping him pressed down against the sheets as he moved.

The sound of their flesh meeting echoed off the walls only interrupted by the moans and pleas for more coming from Katagawa’s lips. His back stayed arched, thrusting himself back onto Rhys’s cock, meeting his thrusts in desperation.

And Rhys was burning up. The power he had over Katagawa right then had heat pooling in his gut, seeing the man submit to him so readily, squirming beneath him and begging for more. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Rhys breathed out. “Made for my dick, weren’t you?”

Katagawa whimpered again, a loud moan dragged from his lips before he pleaded, “yes, _yes_. Fuck, give it to me.”

“Needy little cock sleeve,” Rhys breathed out, making Katagawa moan wantonly. He shifted his hips and moved back up onto his knees, gripping Katagawa’s hips in both hands now and practically pulling the lithe man back onto his cock.

The new angle caused Katagawa to cry out in pleasure and beg for more. Rhys knew he’d found that tight bundle of nerves inside him, and he would have teased him too if he didn’t feel himself getting close already.

“Touch yourself,” Rhys ordered, panting. He could feel the heat coiling in his gut, the pressure building as he got closer and closer to his release, but he refused to get off before Katagawa, so he fought to hold it back.

Katagawa pushed himself up onto one shaky arm, sliding the other down between his legs to tug on his own cock, and Rhys felt him tremble. “C-close,” he whimpered, hand moving quickly. “Ngh, harder…”

Rhys’s hips snapped quicker, driving himself harder into the squirming man beneath him. His pace was starting to get sloppy, but he still fought to hold on. He slipped his flesh hand down over Katagawa’s sweat slicked back, tracing along his spine until his fingers slipped into Katagawa’s damp locks. He tugged, pulling the man’s head up so he could hear his moans.

“Cum for me,” Rhys demanded, and Katagawa did not have to be told twice.

Head snapped back, spine arching as Katagawa cried out in pleasure. Cum spilled over his fingers, splattering the sheets below as his orgasm washed over him. Rhys knew how intense it would be after having his orgasm ruined earlier, but he was not prepared for how tight Katagawa got, hole clenching around his cock.

Rhys cried out with him, moaning his name as pleasure flooded through him. He was chasing his own release now, so close he could taste it. He was right on the edge and his hips slammed sloppily into Katagawa’s spasming body.

“Fill me,” Katagawa breathed out, voice wrecked, and it was all Rhys needed to send him over the edge.

A loud moan tore from his throat as he came, hips slamming into Katagawa, burying himself deep inside him as his release took over. He felt the tension release, cock spasming in the tight heat as he came spurt after spurt inside Katagawa, pleasure damn near blinding his senses as it burned hot through his veins.

He slowly came down from it, drooping over Katagawa as he soaked in the post-orgasm bliss, resting his head on Katagawa’s shoulder blade as he snaked an arm around the man holding him and humming contentedly.

Katagawa was the first to move, grunting. “What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Rhys mumbled, not realizing he was still holding Katagawa until the man began to squirm in his arms. He scowled.

“You can get off me now.”

Rhys’s scowl deepened, mood effectively ruined, and once again he didn’t feel like being there any longer than he had to. He pushed himself up, slipping his softening cock out of Katagawa and just to be spiteful, he grabbed the discarded plug, slipping it back inside Katagawa before more of his release could leak out. The toy didn’t fit as snug as it did before, and Rhys stood with a satisfied smirk.

Katagawa groaned softly, shivering before he rolled onto his back, pushing up on his elbows to watch Rhys get dressed.

Rhys moved quickly, trying to ignore the nagging edge of shame that crept over him. Now that he was spent and arousal satiated, he could think clearly again, and he definitely should _not_ have just slept with the enemy.

Katagawa didn’t speak as Rhys got dressed, but a smirk began to tug at his lip that had Rhys scowling all over again.

"We aren't doing this again," Rhys said, straightening his suit jacket. He desperately tried to fix his hair, soothing it back into place in front of a nearby mirror.

Katagawa laughed loudly before settling his gaze on Rhys with a dark grin. "Oh, we will. Don’t think I didn't see you recording me. You want me."

"Don’t flatter yourself," Rhys replied with a scowl. "Merely saving it to use against you."

"Uh huh, use it against me when you're alone at night with nothing but your hand and the thought of how good I made you feel." Katagawa smirked. "You only have to call."

“Fuck you,” Rhys snapped lamely before storming out of the room.

Katagawa was right.

It wouldn’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.  
Comments and kudos are much apperciated!


End file.
